devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
10 Year Toby Izingubo Ezimbi Umklami
Appearance Toby seems to be the same, except for the fact his antlers were cut off. Also he is wearing a suit now. Moves Backstory Toby's shield broke while in a fight with a man covered in shadows with a huge sword. Toby was weak, so he ran. But little did Toby know. That all his adventures...All the time he spent in the Devil Beater universe, he finally got his power to open portals to other universes, places, and dimensions! Using his power, he went back home. He didn't have a nice welcoming party, he was attacked by cops. Apparently he was wanted now. So he ran as fast as he could. He found Celo, and told him all about the Devil Beater Universe. Celo didn't understand, though. So Toby left back to his old house. It was taken already, so he went to the junk yard. While in the junk yard he found a iron man comic on the floor. He was suddenly inspired to make a suit like it. He went to the mines saying he is "Live Toby" apparently it worked. He went to work for the manager in charge of the mines, but he secretly took minerals with him while his manager wasn't looking. He knew he could get the materials, but the only question is...What do I have to power my suit? Toby found a broken down car in the junk yard, that was somehow still working. He knew that were was a power plant near the junk yard. And he knew that they held some kind of power called "W.C Nuclear Atoms". So, Toby used the car to bust into the power plant having his noob artifact on hand. He didn't kill of course, he just knocked people out. He reached the "W.C Nuclear Atoms" room. In the middle of the room was the W.C Nuclear Atom mineral. It was protected by a glass container. Toby took it quickly, and ran. Toby having the material, and mineral constructed the suit known as "Justice in Green" and making his new weapon "W.C Atomic Mini Gun.". After that, he invaded the Toby Empire Base, beat up the emperor until he gave up his position to him. After that Toby went into 10 year training to return to the Devil Beater Universe, and hunt down the man who destroyed his antlers. Trivia * Toby trained with another Toby for 10 years. * His E move is the 15/15/15 move for the Gun Form R in Pre-10 Year Toby. * His ego grew bigger, to the point it forms a shield. * The suit took inspiration from Avaxus's F mode. List of People Getting 10 Year Toby (Might not happen) * Tobyaffles (Me obviously :U also Y move, because Iam the creator) * Le_Geometry (Dill dough friend gets X move too) * Avaxus (I like his youtube channel) * Angel357478 (WRRRRYYY gets X move too) * Hoxo2034 (Met him Not so Bizarre Adventure) * darkkyraki (I like Dark Kyraki) * Rukatukdh (Youtube channel) * JARODBOO_ALT (DIRTY DANNN gets X move too) * Waffle_Conecups (For joining Live Live Clothes) * iiKingRobux (Because I find Memer Dreamer....Interesting...) * Griffith22 (Friend) * ii_Tsukiko (Another friend, also thanks for complimenting my old crappy OCs) * HasTheHero (Rifo is beautiful) * hopleessly (Hop Lee is the best character) * Coltdrum (I like Winchester) * MegaSmiley (Down with shuu) * PersonMan214 (He is a porn star) Blacklist * bloxblaster565 (God, he is just cringy) * EvilSquishetheHero (Dezidon is horrible) * 1BlackDinosaur ( "Easy kills" -edgy, pay to win, black dinosaur 2017) * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:W.C Nuclear Atom Users